Birds Of A Feather
by Rukia-K1
Summary: The current Batman is forced to make a decision, to die and protect his brothers or go through a portal...a portal that they have no idea where it goes, but he knows what he has to do. For the BatFamily, things will never be the same. Not to mention it's going to send TT Robin through some…interesting things. '"I'm sorry, but this is for the best." And he screamed.'
1. Decisions

_A/n: Alright, here is my multi-chapter fanfiction for Teen Titans/Batman crossover. My friend like, randomly gave me this idea during lunch...so yeah. Anyways a few pointers to put here before I give you the story..._

_-The characters from the Batman comics world will go by their names unless in battle where they go by hero names._

_-Yaoi AND straight pairings in this._

_-I want to know if people want me to bring in Barbra and other characters later on._

_-Dick Grayson is currently Batman, meaning Damian is Robin._

_-If you want a pairing then ask me about it._

_-Young Justice (TV verse) will be referenced many times in this story just so you know._

_-Jason and Tim are "overprotective" of Damian and TT Robin._

_-Some characters are maybe OOC…_

_-I think that is all..._

* * *

**_Birds of a Feather_**

**_01_**

**_Decisions_**

* * *

_The current Batman is forced to make a decision, to die and protect his brothers or go through a portal...a portal that they have no idea where it goes, but he knows what he has to do. For the BatFamily, things will never be the same. Not to mention it's going to send TT Robin through some…interesting things. '"I'm sorry, but this is for the best." And he screamed.'_

* * *

_Batman/Dick Grayson POV:_

"Grayson!" I turned my head to the youngest bird, smiling weakly as to reassure him that everything was going to be alright, nothing was wrong...all...perfect. Though, it was far from the truth, we were all badly injured. I was bleeding from a bullet wound to the shoulder and one to the leg with cuts and wounds littering my body as well, Jason had rather severe cuts along his forehead and chest that only seemed to get worse along with multiple gun wounds, Tim's left arm was broken and he had multiple cuts as well, and then god...Damian...god Damian was bad, gun wounds and cuts littered his body, but he had the best look off all of us...smirking. God. Though I was sure all of us had broken ribs, I could tell I had some anyways, that was for sure.

I dragged myself over, hearing and feeling a painful cracking in my leg as I did so, causing me to bite my lip in pain. My leg just broke, I was sure of that. That was when words before I had heard came back to me and I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

I turned to the portal for a moment then looked at the others, my brothers. It was a choice of what I cared about most here. I knew for a fact that...someone here was not getting out free. I was close enough to them...taking another look at the portal before I took a breath. I forced myself to move.

I screamed, and only registered one thing...that they were all safe...

_"Grayson!"_

_"Dick!"_

_"...sorry...but your safe now..."_

* * *

_Robin/Dick Grayson POV:_

"Friend Robin!" Starfire cried and I was instantly running from my room, on full alert. I had a feeling something was wrong, really wrong as well. "Hurry!" She cried and I moved faster, running into the main room, literally pushing the doors apart when they didn't move at the right speed for me. I had three birdarangs in hand as I took in what was going on.

Three boys lay on the ground, one crying, the other yelling, and the youngest had his arm...in some kind of odd portal thing. The thing that got me though was the fact that they were wearing colors similar to mine...

I narrowed my eyes and walked to be next to Starfire, the middle one that happened to be crying looked to me and I saw that he was panicked, but I had no idea as to why he was so...panicked... He whimpered softly then and ran to me, running over and hugging me tightly. I blinked softly and then put my hand on his head, sept for the fact he was taller, and it was really awkward as he had one arm around me, and still held me up. I gave a look to Star not to harm any of them until we understood what was happening.

I could tell it was already bad...more so as the youngest pulled his arm back and looked down...words uttered from his mouth were things I didn't want to hear. "Grayson, you damned idiot." He hissed and closed his eyes. "We could have gotten out..._all_ of us!" He hissed and clenched his fists tightly.

"Er...I don't mean to interrupt, but I would like to know what you are talking about..." I said slowly, still finding myself in an awkward position with the middle aged one holding onto me. The youngest shot me a glare as he struggled to stand. Only then did I see how badly they were all wounded.

"What happened?" He hissed at me. "Oh, we got into a really bad fight and idiot Grayson just reacted and pushed us through a portal to here to save us without even thinking about himself!" He snapped. "He always does this, always, always, always! He rather die in place of anyone else!" His voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes. "It's not fair...Grayson doesn't deserve this..." He whimpered softly, trying to hide it though, I noticed that.

The oldest of the three glanced away. "If we get back we can throw him into-"

"He's not dead!" The one holding me awkwardly yelled. "He is not dead!" He repeated. It was clear to me he refused to think about what could have really happened.

"He is Tim!" The youngest hissed at him. "Did you _not _hear me scream?" He growled and clenched his fists, it turning white. "If he's not…dead now he will soon."

I finally had enough of this talk. "Enough!" I snapped. "All of you quit it and explain this all to me what happened without starting to argue. Starting with who you are." I turned to Star then. "Go get Raven so we can deal with these injuries alright? Also tell the others not to worry. I got this all under control." She nodded hesitantly and then flew off. I then turned back to the boys and took a deep breath. "Now…"

* * *

"Alright," I began as I looked over the three now bandaged boys, "Jason, Tim, and Damian correct?" I questioned and they nodded. "Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin?" I asked again and I got another nod. "Alright now, you were fighting some guys and the oldest of you pushed you into a portal to this world to save you?" Again they nodded. I sighed and frowned, this information wasn't really getting me anywhere sept that I had to find a way to get them back to their world. "We will work on something that can get you back." With that I got up. "Now, I'll show you to your roo-" I didn't get to finish before Damian grabbed onto my hand.

I frowned at this, but I did wonder why… "Grayson?" He questioned and I stiffened before sighing.

"Er, yes I am…Dick Grayson, from this world…" I admitted. "But how…did you know?" He tilted his head.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Instinct and you two idiots are the same in many ways."

"…right…" I said then I started to walk along without another word, but Damian still held onto my hand amusingly enough to the other two. That kid had a death grip though, that was for sure. I gave them rooms near mine for safety measures, well that was what I was telling myself. Then again, I knew all the moves they could pull out as they were like me in some ways. I watched Jason and Tim leave to their rooms, but Damian made no such move. "Er, something wrong?" I asked and he turned to look at me.

"It's not fair…" Damian muttered then frowned softly, looking over at him. "You shouldn't have died…you just…you shouldn't have…" He whispered softly and sighed. "You left me alone…like father did…by doing that. I don't get it, because you know Jason and Tim...they aren't…who I generally like. You act so…differently around me than they do, you can see int my soul almost…" I could see loneliness in his eyes…but he didn't seem to be that type of person.

"You don't seem to be the type that…"

"You're all I have in my world." He hissed then. "You're Batman is dead there! Jason is practically a villain! Tim is well, I hate him! And I hate to admit it but…god! You are all I have! You know me better than my own Father did! No one else cares about me like you do… Alfred does but… You're different-" I didn't let him finish. I hugged him tightly, and closed my eyes. I felt him freak for a moment before he relaxed then sighed softly.

"I get it you know. No one is there…" I whispered. "I get that, I really do Damian." I was about to say something more when the alarms began to go off. I narrowed my eyes at the sound, the sound made for one villain and only one villain. "Slade." I growled.

I didn't know how to take in what had happened next but I found myself against the wall, Damian glaring at me with one of those dang batglares. "_What did you say_?" He asked slowly, growling.

"S-slade." I responded and he narrowed his eyes at me. I swallowed softly.

"…So," he began, "he is your enemy?" He questioned and I nodded. "…good…" He muttered and then glanced down as he thought about it. "He has yet to…turn you into…" He trailed off and I frowned, wanting an answer.

"Turn me into?" I pressed.

"…It's stupid for me to say, because if it happens it happens." He shrugged and I sighed softly.

"He's already forced me into being his apprentice if that is what you are talking about."

I swear I saw panic flood his eyes in that moment, but it was gone in a second if it was there. "He did just _what_?" I jumped upon hearing the voice of Jason who was glaring at us almost. I forced myself not to swallow under that look, a damn good rival to Bruce's batglare.

"…I was forced into being his apprentice…" I began slowly before I heard Cy yell.

"Robin are you coming?" He was clearly ready with the other Titans to get moving after Slade. I was never late in going after him, so it probably worried them.

"Yeah! Be right there!" I yelled back, but before I could bring to move I felt my body lifted up.

"No, no you don't." Jason muttered. "Couldn't protect you in our world, so like hell am I going to let anything bad happen to you…because you did all the protecting already."

"I have-"

"A team yadda yadda." Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I already know that Dickibird, too bad. They are doing this without you because that damned mad-man is not getting near you…no matter how much I liked Renegade." He muttered the last part but I still caught it.

"Jason-"

"No. He is _not_ getting anywhere near you!" With that, he slammed the door to his room and I knew I was not going to get out of here easily if all. He had asserted himself as my _protector._

* * *

Waking up to find yourself in a unknown room with three other people is actually quite scary I might say. Mostly because that is the current situation that I am in, in a room, with three others that I hardly know (but strangely I feel like I know them). And, well, the positions were a little…odd… I was in between Jason and Damian while Damian had Tim against his back. Jason was holding onto me protectively, Damian as well as Tim slept with his arm around Damian and lightly on me.

Yeah, not scary at all right? I mean holly shit…how is waking up like this not scary anyways? I sighed then softly and closed my eyes, forcing my body to relax…but my mind was going insane with thoughts. Slade. He had appeared last night, and my team went without me to fight him. They fought him without me. Their leader. Whom gave the orders. What had happened to them? Were they alright or had something maybe gone wrong and something happened to them?

I was at least to say worried about them. That was something that I couldn't get to leave my mind. I opened my eyes again; I had to go make sure that they were all alright. I shifted, trying to find my way to get out of their arms. "Don't. You. Dare." I heard Jason's warning voice and I frowned.

"Yes, I have to go now. I need to go-"

"Make sure your team is alright yadda yadda yadda. Shut the hell up." Jason rolled his eyes at me. "You're not going anywhere without me, and until I see as I want to get up, you are staying right here."

I frowned. "No." I responded. "I'm the leader here in case you didn't know." Jason pulled me to look him straight in the eyes. I swallowed before he frowned and then sighed at me.

"I do know but, I can tell when you obsess about something."Jason huffed and ran a hand down my face, moving my hair a bit. I frowned some and closed his eyes then, relaxing a little bit, trying to…well… I was trying to not think about how soft his touch happened to be. How caring it was.

How long had it been since I felt a touch like that? I can't even remember…

_It was when you actually meant something to Bruce._

I flinched at that thought before I found him holding onto me tightly, rubbing my back slowly. I leaned into him, wanting all my troubles to just go away.

_If only._

_If only he could have stopped acting like he did...and saw that I didn't want to leave._

"What happened? I'm shocked you aren-" Jason began but I knew what he wanted to ask.

"We had a fallout." I whispered softly. "And...I left..." I whimpered. "I didn't want to you know, but I had no choice...he wouldn't stop seeing me as a little kid..." He closed his eyes slowly. "He threatened to make me normal again...I left...I never looked back at him. I couldn't."

Jason nodded slowly and rubbed my back slowly, smiling weakly. "I see, no problems Dickibird. Now...how about we all just rest?" He smiled and then I stilled...

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. Renegade and Shocking Realizations

_A/n: Chapter two is now here, and god, I need to stop being shocked by how many people read my stories for things revolving around heroes, but it's still a shock. Anyways, I shall just get to giving you chapter two now. Also Damian's age is higher than you think. He is NOT 10. He is above that…16…17…or 18…_

_Also I'm probably going to throw in some random de-aging from an idea I got...not this chapter but soon. Also I kind of got stuck but I know what I want to happen, so any plot ideas would help me a lot, thank you~_

_Anyways I shall just let you read the story now. Again sorry for OOCness._

* * *

**_Birds of a Feather_**

**_02_**

**_Renegade and Shocking Realizations _**

* * *

_The current Batman is forced to make a decision, to die and protect his brothers or go through a portal...a portal that they have no idea where it goes, but he knows what he has to do. For the BatFamily, things will never be the same. Not to mention it's going to send TT Robin through some…interesting things. '"I'm sorry, but this is for the best." And he screamed.'_

* * *

_Robin/Dick Grayson POV:_

"Friend Robin!" I heard Starfire yell as I stepped out of the bathroom. I frowned softly and then turned around to look at the other two boys who were arguing about something. Jason sighed from in front of me, and rubbed his head.

"Tim, Damian, get quite alright?" Jason rolled his eyes at them then and I smiled weakly. The two boys huffed and looked away from each other. I shook my head then in response and began to walk to the door of my room, needing to go see what was wrong with Star, because clearly something was. I walked away from them silently, mentally noting that Jason was behind me. I walked down the hallway and headed to the main room where I found the Titans all in the room. I about stopped when I noticed they were all wounded. _All because I didn't go with them on the mission. _I bit my lip then continued to walk over.

"Yeah Star what is it?" I asked and walked up to her, smiling weakly at her and the other Titans. She frowned.

"We wanted to know what happened last night. You never happened to show up!" She said and sighed. "I was very worried about you, you know." She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "I was just worried…"

"I'm sorry Star…I didn't mean…" I trailed off and sighed softly. I didn't know what I could tell her honestly, I didn't know if I could admit that I let this happen to myself either.

"It is alright Friend Robin, I just do not understand…" She trailed off from what she was saying then sighed. "Nothing is making any quite sense friend Robin."

I understood that.

But I didn't know how to explain.

Explain that there were somethings that I just couldn't explain.

"I know Star. I know that you have no idea…and honestly I don't know how to explain it either." I sighed and then leaned back on the wall a little, trying to think of what I should do. I had to do something about this you know? I was thankful when Raven spoke up.

"Starfire I think we have to come to terms that things are happening that we cannot deal with or much less understand at the moment." She said and I smiled weakly over at her. At least she knew when she should get involved in something, because that helped me a lot. Star looked down and nodded slowly. I then spoke.

"I…what happened last night?" I asked slowly and I watched the dark look on Raven's eyes become even darker.

"Robin. We have to deal with Slade soon. He's becoming a really big issue in Jump now." She said slowly, and I was aware of Jason moving a bit closer to me, almost in a protective manor. His eyes were narrowed as she continued. "I don't think we can deal with him here anymore honestly Robin, he's…becoming a little…" She trailed off and frowned deeply. "He's getting to the point that we cannot handle him anymore. I swear Robin, if this keeps going on someone is going down. And I don't think it will be Slade when it comes to it."

I clenched my fists tightly then took a shaken breath. "I'm starting to come to terms with that, but he isn't about to leave. And I don't know what we can do to make him leave." I responded and the Titans sighed and nodded slowly. I looked down then opened my eyes and looked over them all, determination in my face. "Then, tonight we're going to take him out! We have to!" I said and they frowned, but nodded. Jason crossed his arms and I turned my attention to him. "Tell me, Jason, are you in to help? You and the other three."

"Like hell will we let a repeat of Renegade happen." Jason responded and I frowned.

"What do you mean-"

"Renegade was an assassin, did anything that he was told to do, killed, anything at all that he was ordered to do." Damian responded as he walked into the room, dragging Tim with him who was growling. I was lightly amused that he had duct tape over Tim's mouth. More so that he happened to be younger but able to drag him along. Heh. Nice. "He was…different than what he really was." Damian's voice became softer. "He wasn't the person that we knew; he wasn't anything like him at all. He wasn't…he wasn't our brother."

"He did things I don't even have the guts to do." Jason sighed softly. "And he…seemed almost pleased with himself as well." He clenched his fists tightly. "And yet, he still did it, thought it wasn't…really his fault. Some events lead up to it and well, he just…he had to go along with it." He sighed again.

"Who…was this Renegade?" Beast Boy asked softly and Jason's face went extremely dark at that moment.

"Who is Renegade?" He repeated softly then said. "I can't tell you who Renegade is, only that if it happens, you will know about it…" He then turned and walked out, clenched fists about bleeding. I blinked and watched him, not sure on what the hell had just happened…but something about Renegade seemed to…do something.

Damian huffed next to me and crossed his arms, mumbling about something then saying. "Do you happen to have any cats?" I raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to kill a cat right? Well, at least that was what I was praying for.

"Er…no…" I said slowly and he frowned and began to walk out.

"Then I am going to go look for one."

I groaned. "Not by yourself." I responded and followed, Starfire following me as we headed after Damian. I had no idea why he was dead set on finding a cat, and I had a feeling that I shouldn't ask about it as well, but oh well. I followed him silently with Starfire floating besides me as we walked. He looked around the small island then to a boat and walked to it. I sighed, and stepped in then. Instead of the boat (thankfully), we took our passage that involved no water.

When we got to Jump we headed for a shelter as Damian just kept insisting that we needed to get a cat, not like we knew why. He found one though, and I was shocked as he cuddled it. Though I admit it was sad where it was. It had been sleeping in a watered down box in one of the allies in Jump. At least the little guy was in good hands at least, but still, Damian and cats, never thought they would have mixed you know? But they did…and Damian liked the cat I could tell, because he had a pleased look on his face.

"…hey…Grayson." He said and I blinked, turning to him.

"Er, don't call me that alright Damian?" I responded, "but what is it?"

"…why aren't you with Father right now?" He asked and I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"W-what do you mean Damian?" I asked as Starfire tilted her head in obvious confusion.

Damian frowned. "You know very well what I happen to mean Grayson. Why aren't you back in Gotham with Father right now? Why are you here instead?" He huffed and I bit my lip softly then shook my head slowly.

"We had a fall-out Damian. We had a big fall-out and I just…kinda walked away from it all…I had no choice if he was going to keep treating me like a little kid that couldn't do anything."

Damian snorted; his expression told me that he was amused by that factor. "God, no matter what universe you are still amusing me about things like this Grayson."

"I told you I'm not Gray-"

"You are, and I will continue to call you that because calling you Robin is awkward in more ways than one. One being that _I myself_ am Robin, and honestly, it is just plain weird." He huffed.

"Fine." I groaned and began to walk again before I paused, turning around as I noticed he was not following, his mind seemed to be on something else. "You miss him…don't you?" I asked and he blinked turning to me.

"I don't miss anyone Grayson." He responded.

"Yes, yes you do. You miss the other me, the me you know." I replied slowly and he sighed, petting the cat softly and muttering something. "What?"

"I maybe miss him, and I thought we established this before."

"You never answered that exact question."

"Oh shut up and let's go back."

"Fine."

* * *

I watched Damian as he sat at the edge of the bed with the cat asleep in his lap. Jason was holding onto me, something was unnerving to him and he was not about to let me out of his sight again. Tim was silent, typing this and that on a computer as he just ignored them all.

Apparently I was now the one they were determined to keep safe, and honestly, it was annoying. It made me think about Batman all over again. Determined to keep me out of the way of anything that could possibly harm me, even if those things weren't that bad. I sighed softly, and closed my eyes slowly, just forcing myself to relax. Yes I could probably get out of this situation quite easily but…for some reason things were just…well I don't know. I liked the company I was given, the sense that people cared, the closeness.

Though, those thoughts brought me back to what Jason did earlier.

I still can't believe that he did do that, I mean, it seemed surreal. Though, maybe he has missed the contact of someone as well. From what I have heard he has been on the edge of a villain and hero. He kills…but he helps them as well. Apparently he saved the me from his dimension from falling off a twenty story building. Yeah, that's a nice thing, and it's a good thing that he knew what he was doing as well. He saved me. That me but…he still did. Even thought he says he resents it apparently, he hasn't done anything to push any of us away. Not yet anyways.

I heard Tim's breath make an odd sound and turned to him along with the other two in the room. Tim was shaking as he was looking at something, and slowly, he turned to us with eyes that were about glazed over with pure fear or something of that nature.

"Tim?" Jason asked and the boy swallowed before he pressed a button and a person came onto the computer screen, looking over us all. A smirk crossed his face and then the camera panned to something else. My heart caught in my throat and Damian was up in a second with rage lit eyes. I only got why when I saw what it was… Who it was. It was none other than Batman himself, the Batman of my world…about to be killed.

_"Now little bird, what are you going to do? Are you going to let the Bat die or are you going to come and save him? Tick tock little bird."_

I had to take action. And now.

Because I realized, I was the only one here that knew Batman enough. But no, I had these birds as well here.

And birds of a feather stick together.

"We're leaving now."

It was not even my order.


	3. Bats And Bird Part 1

_A/n: Chapter three is done, and man, I will say I got stuck on this one a bit, but I like how this has turned out. Anyways here we go with this chapter, and yes, cliffhangers are something I am good at…xD –my friend like demanded me to tell her what happened next when she read the last chapter-_

* * *

**_Birds of a Feather_**

**_03_**

**_Bats and Birds P.1_**

* * *

_The current Batman is forced to make a decision, to die and protect his brothers or go through a portal...a portal that they have no idea where it goes, but he knows what he has to do. For the BatFamily, things will never be the same. Not to mention it's going to send TT Robin through some…interesting things. '"I'm sorry, but this is for the best." And he screamed.'_

* * *

_Robin/Damian Wayne POV:_

I stared, my eyes were wide. This was not like me, but I could not help it at all. This was just not right, what I was seeing, this was just not right. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. And yet, it was happening, it was and there was nothing I could do about it either. If only that I could, that I could do this… But I had to leave behind those thoughts of not being able to do anything either. I could, I just didn't want to have to act on this.

I didn't want to attack my Father.

From this world or not.

I just didn't want to have him gone again.

Then, I spotted something else. It was lying on the ground, chained up to a wall with a ticking time bomb next to its head. My heart stuck in my throat and I just stared, not able to do anything else. But I reacted and ran over, moving quickly against the bindings. "Oh god no…no…no…I'd rather you be dead at this point…god no…" I looked at the counter on the bomb and took a deep breath, panicking. "JAY! DRAKE!" Why did I yell for them? I had no time for this…I had to get him out of here…I had to…or god…

10.

_Hurry! Hurry!_

9.

_Damn it Damian hurry!_

8.

_Come on…_

7.

_Just a bit more…_

6.

_Damn it…you can't die…_

5.

_Not enough time!_

4.

_What do I do?_

3.

_No…no…no…_

2.

_It's going to end here…_

1.

_I'm sorry. I should have listened._

**"D…a…m…i…a…n…" **

"I'm so sorry…"

"Damian…it's alright…"

"….I'm sorry…"

And with a warm feeling around me, blood dripping onto my face…the world was gone.

* * *

_Robin/Dick Grayson POV:_

We had just entered the warehouse, and I only then noticed I had forgot to even consider asking the Titans to come along, but it was too late for that now. I had to think about Bruce and getting him to safety, he would do the same for me wouldn't he? Well…he hadn't in so long but that didn't matter. This was his fault…

It was my fault.

Slade was my fault.

But I didn't do anything about it now did I?

I just…I have to save him. I have to do something; I have to save him…

Because he saved me all those years ago when I had nothing…nothing left…but he came and saved me…

"Grayson." I turned to look over at Damian who was frowning at me as well as Jason and Tim. They were worried probably but…no it was alright that they were. Because they made me feel something I hadn't in so long.

A sense that he was never going to be alone.

"Yes Damian?" I asked and he sighed at me.

"We should split up, because I'm sure this is a trap and we need to look in more than one place."

"True." I nodded and looked over them. "Alright, well, who's going with-"

"Tt. I am." Damian responded before I could even finish and walked over to me, leaving Jason and Tim standing next to each other. "So don't think you are going on your own or anything." He muttered then and huffed softly at me. "I mean really…you're an idiot." I sighed then followed him, letting Jason and Tim take their own path in the ware house. I was barley thinking about everything else… I just wanted to make sure that Bruce was alright at this point. Nothing else really mattered to me…nothing.

* * *

_Robin…you are my little bird you know that? I don't want anything to happen to you…never. We're always going to be here together._

* * *

Damian made no sound as he killed numerous guards he found in the place, and strangely I didn't question it. He held my hand too, as we moved along. He never once let go, no matter what he did. He held on tight, and didn't even let my hand slip once. He was refusing to let me go, as if I would turn into dust if he did. I didn't argue like I normally would, just let him have the comfort I was there for him.

Until I realized something.

He was shaking, and badly. His whole body was trembling with a sudden realization. I had no idea why until I saw what he was looking at.

A screen.

It wasn't an ordinary screen either…on it was a man that was none other than the Batman from my world. My Batman was there, and he looked…well almost about ready to kill something. Not a look I would expect to see from him but…whatever I guess. Okay the easiness of my life is officially getting to me. This is getting pathetic. Really…I mean I wasn't… Oh well.

"Grayson." I snapped my attention to the boy who was only holding my hand tighter; he was seeing something I wasn't. I could tell from his look. "We have a situation where I am not sure what to do about here…"

"And that situation?" I asked softly and he turned to me with a burning in his eyes.

"Which Batman means the most?"

* * *

Now that? I hadn't really expected to hear that. Yet, I did know something was not going to go right when we came here…nothing ever did sadly.

"Hmn…what is the answer to that question now Robin?" A voice asked and Damian gripped my shoulders and stared behind me, a growl in his throat. "What are you going to do about this? On one hand you have the man you call your Father. On the other you have another person from another dimension. So, who means more to you? To this time? What is the most important to you?"

"Slade…" I said calmly, and swallowed. Damian was glaring, a glare I remembered seeing maybe…three times? A glare that could kill someone within a millisecond of it being seen, a batglare that was…well…it was more of an extreme batglare. A glare that was mostly directed to those who _really _got to the Bat. Trust me, most of them went insane from that look…I know because I was freaking the first time I saw it.

"Why don't you face me Robin? Does the little boy keep you from looking back at me or do you just choose not to? Hmn?"

"Shut up." Damian hissed. "You are an annoyance to say the least _Deathstroke_." He added the others true name into it, as he was clearly not happy with the man.

How could I blame him?

"Oh now? You know who I am…such a shame. I have to kill you-" I felt Damian's arm move and then a startled gasp. In a second I was being pulled along by the boy who had blood littered on his hands now that I saw it.

He killed.

He liked to kill.

But he didn't want to.

Odd kid for sure.

Suddenly there was a sound and I heard, "GRAYSON!" Before the world was gone from my sight.

* * *

_"Little bird I see there. Little bird so dead I see. Little bird cry out. Little bird so dead I see. Little bird so hurt I see. Little bird so hurt I see. Little bird about to die. Little bird~."_

* * *

There was a sound, and I was pulled down. I had been about ready to take down Slade when it knocked me down; when I was taken to the ground and held close. The person was warm, and protecting… But no it was two people. One had my head to his chest and the other was shielding the rest of my body. The ground shook violently under me, about making me feel sick. I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes. I found my face pressed into gray fabric and the rest of me was covered in brown/red. I blinked. What?

"Richard…" I felt a hand brush the hair out of my face and I looked up, taking a deep breath.

"Bruce." I whispered and he nodded, and frowned.

"You scared me there you know…I thought for a second I was going to-"

"-Lose me…I thought the same thing…" He smiled sadly, and that was very uncommon for him as Batman. "…wait…" I breathed and shifted to see who else had just protected me.

My heart sunk when I realized it was Jason, bloodied but he was looking at me with pure determination. "Jay-" I began softly but he shook his head a bit than sat up and glanced back. He was silent, and I could tell something as wrong. "What…-"

"Damian…and…_him_…they were in the center of that explosion." He murmured. "I highly doubt that they are alive…"

"…" I couldn't speak, only sit there as Bruce held me to his chest softly and took in what he was hearing. Finally, however, he spoke.

"You mean…the boy and the look alike of-"

"Don't even go there _Bruce_." Jason warned then sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Just don't even go there…it's too com-"

"I want to know what is happening here."

"…" Jason leaned back on a mostly destroyed wall and sighed softly, closing his eyes slowly. "Bruce…it's…I…"

"JASON! Hurry over here now! I found Damian! He's alive!"

Jason got up and ran that way without a second of hesitation, a panic in his eyes.

"Hurry! He's loss…oh…oh god. No...go-god no...oh..."

"T...oh my god..."


End file.
